List of Criminals in Winspector
In a departure from previous installments of the Metal Heroes Series, Tokkei Winspector did not feature any major villains, monsters, or an evil organization. Most episodes in the series featured human criminals committing realistic crimes as typically seen in police and crime dramas. Some criminals and/or their schemes that require suspension of disbelief have been noted. Major Criminals * : A bitter scientist who was jealous of his rival, Toshio Takazawa. Kuroda created an android to kidnap Takazawa’s grandchild and destroy his laboratory. Kuroda was confronted and arrested by Junko. * : A robot created by Onikichi Kuroda to abduct the grandchild of his creator’s rival. His abilities included super strength and shooting laser blasts from his hands. Android R24 stole a tanker truck which he intended to use to blow up the lab of the baby’s grandfather. Android R24 was destroyed when Fire redirected the tanker to collide with a wall. * : An international terrorist wanted by Interpol. Moss came to Japan to steal rare seed samples from a secured botanical laboratory. The seeds were meant to combat an upcoming famine that was predicted for the 21st century. With the seeds in his possession, Moss could potentially conquer the world. Moss had a large army at his beck and call, including a pair of female soldiers who drove a super sports car that destroyed the WinSquad and severely injured Ryouma. He also had a spy within the lab who provided invaluable information and access to the coveted seeds. However, Winspector discovered the spy, rebuilt the WinSquad with the new FireSquad upgrade, and gave chase to Moss and his femme fatales. Moss was arrested by Fire. * : Brian is a robot cop with the same system as Bikel and Walter, thus being their brother. He was created to serve and protect people. He has good memories of a girl called Natsumi, Bikel and Walter, but Yuuichi Hirosaki hijacks Brian, forcing the robot to do terrible things, but he is defeated by Ryouma Kagawa with his new weapon, the GigaStreamer.Brian regains consciousness, but activates self-destruct, but not before remembering his true purpose: Being a Hero. * : A psychotic scientist that lost his daughter and hijacked Brian to have his revenge against motorbikers and police officers. * : A criminal capable of creating several clones of himself, Thus, happening a series of assaults in the city. When he fought against Winspector, he activated a bomb in his hideout and threatened to activate it with his remote control. However, a clone of him, when spawned, pressed the remote control's button and the hideout explodes with Saburo dying inside the building. Minor Criminals * : A serial bomber and radio control toy enthusiast who was angry that his favorite places to play had been overtaken by skyscrapers. Adachi rigged his R/C toys with bombs to destroy the offending buildings. He had also created acid spewing R/C bugs and used them against Hisako when she located his hideout. Adachi was personally arrested by Fire with the Hand Wapper. * : An underground broker wanted by Interpol. His henchmen, the Crane and Turtle Duo, were supposed to steal a rare viper, but the snake was lost during the robbery. In his search for the missing viper, he came across Ryota and a neighborhood bully, Tetsuo, who had been bitten by the viper. Noguchi kidnapped Tetsuo to analyze the venom in the boy’s body. Noguchi was apprehended by Fire and Bikel slapped on the Hand Wapper. *The : and are a pair of bumbling criminals who work for a criminal named Henry Noguchi. They broke into a research facility and stole a rare viper and the antidote for its venom. Because of their stupidity, the duo lost the viper, putting the city in danger. They were apprehended by Junko and interrogated to reveal their boss’ hideout. * : A 20 year old criminal who specialized in hacking into high security bank vaults. Winspector was tracking him because his younger sister had been injured in an unrelated hostage situation and required a transfusion. Unfortunately, the siblings had been separated for so long that Tajima disavowed her and the promises he made in their youth. With Ryouma’s influence, Tajima came to his sister’s need and turned himself in. * : A disgraced biologist who proposed a crazed theory of using biotechnology to alter human beings. In need of funding, Gondo trained a condor named Hayate to attack his former assistants and extort money from them. The Winspector team traced Hayate to Gondo and arrested him. * : A Giant Bird that had been enhanced with super strength, human-like intelligence, and trained to be a killer. Hayate was originally owned by Ryota’s friend, Kazuo, who rescued and nursed him as a hatchling. Unable to stay with Kazuo, Hayate was placed into the care of Professor Gondo, an evil biologist. Gondo fed Hayate animals treated with growth serum and trained him to attack anything or anyone wearing the color gold. Winspector tracked Hayate to his nest, but gave the team a difficult fight. Fire shot Hayate with a taser blast from his Daytric M2, which undid Gondo’s programming. * : A psychologist who created a sonic device that brainwashed adults into susceptible children. Hirukawa’s intentions were noble at first by helping people eliminate stress that came with adulthood. However, his colleagues deemed his work unethical because potential patients would be nothing more than mindless puppets. Angered, Hirukawa set up a private clinic where he could apply his brainwashing technology unhindered. Before being arrested by Ryouma and Junko, Hirukawa instructed his victims to blow up a chemical plant as a declaration of his revenge. After seeing his plans foiled by Winspector, Hirukawa broke down into a maniacal laughing mess. * : A crime boss who escaped police custody while en route to prison. Before fleeing the country, Kageyama wanted revenge on a man named Murata, who got him arrested in the first place. To lure Murata out of hiding, Kageyama kidnapped Murata’s daughter and planned on keeping her until he escaped the country. Winspector came to the rescue, defeated Kageyama’s henchmen, and Fire arrested Kageyama. * : A thief that stole a newly created jet fuel from a research facility with the intent to sell it for big money. Yonekura anticipated the police setting up checkpoints, so he hired an unsuspecting family of Winspector wannabes to serve as a decoy. The patriarch of the family had an uncanny resemblance to Yonekura. Winspector tracked down Yonekura and Fire made the arrest. * : A serial bomber and the man responsible for the death of Hisako's father, Masanobu Koyama. Six years ago, Commander Masaki, along with Koyama and their bomb sniffing dog Alec, cornered Karasawa during his latest caper. Karasawa was injured by Alec but managed to escape while Koyama sacrificed his life. In the interim, Karasawa changed his name to , masked his fingerprints, had plastic surgery to hide his facial wounds, and plotted revenge on Masaki and Alec. Karasawa stalked Masaki at his home and planted a bomb collar on Alec. Hisako confronted Karasawa and personally arrested him. * and : Tatsuo is a crooked real estate agent that used arson to sabotage apartment buildings that he would buy cheap and sell for big money. His brother Jiro developed a sonic seismic generator that would cause greater damage and lower the value of their targeted properties even more. Both brothers were arrested by Ryouma and Junko and their machine was shut down. * : An international smuggler who was known as the Merchant of Death. Kanzaki kidnapped Ryota and his school crush Akane in order to blackmail Ryouma into handing over a supply of enriched uranium from France. With Ryouma under his thumb, Kanzaki expected no interference from Winspector. However, Ryouma managed to alert the team with Morse Code, secure the uranium, rescue Ryota and Akane, and arrest Kanzaki. * : An experimental robot that was designed to assist humans from birth to old age. Unfortunately Robo had a flaw in its defense system that, when activated, would turn it into a killer machine. Robo was stolen by a pair of strange men, but ended up in the hands of a boy named Akio, whose father was part of it's development team. Akio and Robo bonded, but the sudden appearance of the thieves caused Robo's defense system to activate. Robo upgraded its body by absorbing any available objects to protect Akio, including firearms, Bikel's BiSpears and Walter's DiSlider. Even with the thieves arrested, Robo still saw law enforcement as a threat. The government ordered a missile strike to terminate Robo, but the team believed Robo could be redeemed and protected it from the missile. Robo reverted to its original form and was sent back to Switzerland to be repaired. * :A hitman who planned for revenge Masaki. * :A heinous Bomber hired by Iwao Yagami. * and :A criminals who wanted disassemble a Walter to piece. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * and * * * * and * * * * * * and * * * and * * * and * * and * * * * * and * * * * * * * * * and * Gallery Wsp01-kuroda.png|Professor Kuroda Wsp01-R24.png|R24 Wsp02-adachi.png|Toru Adachi wsp03-nogochi.png|Henry Noguchi Wsp03-craneturtleduo.png|Crane and Turtle Duo wsp04-tajima.png|Kyohei Tajima Wsp05-gondo.png|Professor Gondo wsp05-hayate.png|Hayate Wsp06-hirukawa.png|Ichiro Hirukawa Wsp07-kageyama.png|Jyoji Kageyama Wsp08-yonekura.png|Genichi Yonekura Wsp09-karasawa.png|Goro Karasawa wsp10-tamurabros.png|Tatsuo and Jiro Tamura wsp11-kanzaki.png|Shigeru Kanzaki wsp12-robo.png|Robo wsp13-moss.png|Shinigami Moss Wsp15-yagami.png|Iwao Yagami Wsp15-katsuta.png|Yuji Katsuta WSPKomine&Ohki'sReactionAboutWalter.jpg|Takashi Komine and Haruo Oki WSP17.jpg|Alien Organism Wsp18-eto.png|Goro Eto Wsp18-murakawa.png|Tadashi Murakawa Wsp19-otsuka.png|Ryuji Otsuka Wsp20-hyodo.png|Otohiko Hyodo WSPNaritaIsAThief.jpg|Narita Atsushi Wsp21-togawa.png|Yumiko Togawa Wsp21-morikawa.jpg|Akio Morikawa Wsp22-mishima.jpg|Koichi Mishima Wsp22-mishima(cyborg).jpg|Koichi Mishima(cyborg) Wsp22-Sakai.jpg|Dr.Sakai Wsp23-ishino.jpg|Director Ishino Wsp23-okuda.png|Okuda WSPMysteriousPlantTerrorInVacation.jpg|Abnormal plant Wsp24-yuasa.png|Hisao Yuasa Wsp24-kuroiwa,murai and nishimoto.jpg|Satoshi Kuroiwa,Koji Murai and Ryuji Nishimoto Wsp25-Ma,kirimoto.jpg|Mayumi Kirimoto Wsp25-Mi,kirimoto.png|Mitsuo Kirimoto Wsp26-nagahama.png|Shuzo Nagahama Wsp26- chen and mago.png|Chen and Mago Karura(Fukano Miyuki) profil.jpg|Carla/Miyuki Fukano Wsp28-nitta.png|Seiichi Nitta Wsp29-miyabe.png|Toru Miyabe Wsp29-Vampirebat.png|Vampire Human Face Bat Wsp29-Giantbird.png|Giant bird Wsp30-murano and sasaki.png|Masao Murano and Hitoshi Sasaki WSPBrianProfile.jpg|Brian WSPYuuichiHirosakiWithTheYukariDoll.jpg|Yuuichi Hirosaki WSPFurusawaGladToSeeCommanderMasaki.jpg|Junkichi Furusawa Wsp33-akiyoshi.png|Makoto Akiyoshi WSPMatsuyamaWantGinnyToNotLieAboutTheRing.jpg|Yukawa and Matsuyama WSPIt'sTatsuhikoShibata!!.jpg|Tatsuhiko Shibata WSPDrArai.jpg|Dr.Arai Navia and amazoness.jpg|Navia and Amazones Corps Wsp37-hirata.jpg|Tadao Hirata WSPMatobaKamiyaProfile.jpg|Kamiya and Matoba Wsp38-aokiwithformerministerandleadersofformerpoliticalandbusinesscircles.png|Toyo Aoki and Former political and business leaders WSPAkarokuInABlackNinjaSuit.jpg|Rokusuke Akai/Phantom Thief Akaroku WSPKosukeSaidThatAkarokuIsOldAndWeak.jpg|Gosuke Inagaki Wsp39-inagakiakai.png|Kiyoshi Inagaki/Tatsuo Akai WSPClonesOfSaburoMurata.jpg|Saburo Murata and clones Wsp42-yadaurakami.png|Yada and Urakami Wsp42-henry.png|Henry WSP43.jpg|Fumihiko Imaizumi WSPFumihikoRememberingTheFather'sPast.jpg|Shigure Imaizumi TsuyoshiIwakiProfile.jpg|Tsuyoshi Iwaki HiroshiKitamiProfile.jpg|Hiroshi Kitami SeijiTaguchiProfile.jpg|Seiji Taguchi WSPGrannyYonekichiSinging.jpg|Yoneyoshi Yoneyama WSPIsamuWithHisBomb.jpg|Isamu Fujiwara Wsp45-ashikawa.png|Shunichi Ashikawa Wsp46-otaguro.png|Katsuzo Otaguro WSPYasushiEgawaProfile.jpg|Yasushi Egawa WSPSaburoAsaiTomekichiHirosawaProfile.jpg|Saburo Asai and Tomekichi Hirosawa WSPSatonakaProfile.jpg|Satonaka Category:Villain